


What Is...Defilement

by Everything_Everything



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Not Incest, Someone Protect Kid Levi, Uprising Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Everything/pseuds/Everything_Everything
Summary: When Special Ops Squad Levi start getting fed up with Levi's germaphobic ways, they decide to confront him about it and get a much heavier explanation than they'd expected.





	What Is...Defilement

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the warnings, please DO NOT read if you are offended by or uncomfortable with underage or any type of fictional rape. This gets very graphic, so you have been forewarned.
> 
> Edit: Thank you everyone for the kudos! I would love to hear more opinions on this piece. Should I continue making twisted fics like this?

The scouts were busy cleaning out the stables at the Captain’s orders. The horses were grazing in the fields outside, enjoying the fresh air. The unlucky laborers of the stable consisted of Historia, Connie, Jean, Sasha and Armin. They’d set up an assembly line in order to shovel, lug, and dump the heavy dung into a large wheelbarrow.

“Will I be exempt from this work, too, if I claim to be in love with Eren?” A begrudging Connie complained.

Armin carefully passed the bucket of manure to Sasha, before trying to crack his aching back. “You know that’s not the reason why she’s watching over him, right?”

“Yeah, we know,” Jean stated irritably. “Eren’s pretty much useless after his experiments, so they put her in charge of him until he’s not useless anymore.” He grunted as he shifted the shovel full of horse dung over to Historia’s bucket. “Why couldn’t Levi just watch him and let us do the other chores?”

Historia blew a stray hair from out of her face. “Well, someone forgot to dust beneath the dining table, so now he thinks us incapable of doing nothing more than scooping up horse shit.”

Connie glared at her from his position overtop the offending pile of poop in the wheelbarrow. “You know I’m carrying that pile of horse shot, right?”

“As you should be,” She countered.

The tanned boy grit his teeth in annoyance. “I liked you better as Krista.”

“Too bad I don’t care.” Historia smirked, knowing she’d just won the argument.

An obnoxious sigh escaped Sasha’s mouth. “I just don’t get why everything has to be spotless when they claim we’ll only here temporarily.”

The five teens contemplated over that thought for a moment, before coming up empty.

“Here I am, coming to release you from this hell house and you lazy pigs are here lounging around in this shit.”

The scouts startled at the captain's sudden appearance and hurriedly saluted at his presence. Levi waved them off and moved to exit the stables.

“Finish up here and take a break.” He instructed them.

They didn’t need to be told twice and passed the last scoop of dung into the wheelbarrow. Connie heaved the wheelbarrow onto it's front wheel and rolled it deep into the field. The others began walking toward the well to wash up, removing their cleaning gear as they went. The captain pulled up buckets of water for everyone to rinse their hands with - waiting for Connie, so he could help him, as well.

While they were washing up, Mikasa and Eren emerged from the house with plates of small sandwiches. Sasha was the first to grab one and happily took a large bite of it.

“So that’s what you two were up to.” Sasha said with her mouth full.

“How’s it going in the stables?” Eren asked, none the wiser of their current mood.

Jean rolled his eyes and snatched a sandwich from the plate Eren was holding. “How do you think?”

Armin drew more water from the well for everyone to drink. “Actually,” He dipped two glasses into the water and offered one to the captain. “We were wondering, captain - if it’s not too personal - why you are so obsessed with cleanliness.”

Everyone stared at Armin as if he had grown two heads and would’ve kicked him had they been sitting at a table. Captain Levi gingerly held the glass around its rim, looking in Armin’s eyes for anything mocking or of ill intent. Levi realized that the scouts were all just as ignorant as he had been when he was only a few years younger than them.

Taking a large gulp of his water, Levi knew it was going to be a long story.

“You all remember that guy that attacked us back in town?”

The teens all nodded in affirmation and Connie decided to clarify, “You mean the guy that almost blew off your head?”

“Yeah, him.” Levi uncrossed his legs so he could slide into a more comfortable position atop the bale of hay. “I lived with him when I was a kid; I guess you could say he raised me. When he found me his first advice was to always wear undergarments, pants, and a decent pair of shoes. ‘A clean mug is what separates the thugs from the gangsters’ is the lie he fed me in those days. I know, now, it was all bullshit. They’re all the same: liars, thieves and murderers. He cut my hair, bought me new clothes, and armed me with a weapon to do his dirty work.”

“What really made me understand the importance of cleanliness was a truth that enrages me to this day...”

*******

“Levi, I got an appointment today, so you’re on your own for a bit. Be sure to lock up if you head out.”

“Okay, Kenny.” The young boy replied.

Like any other day, when Kenny had an appointment, the petit child stood in the middle of the room until the door shut tight. After being sure Kenny had truly left, Levi went to the back room and sat on his bed to begin sharpening his knife. He knew he’d only have a couple hours of free time before he had to head back home, figuring Kenny would most likely return just in time to take an early hit. If he slept in, Kenny would light his ass up.

Placing his sharpening stone beneath his pillow, Levi quickly polished the weapon and tucked it into the wrist sheath hidden beneath his long sleeved shirt. He slipped on his shoes and plucked up the key to the tiny shack, before heading out. As he locked up, he glanced around for any thieves scopingout empty houses. It wasn’t always easy to spot them, but if he could catch them early, he discouraged them with lengthy threats. Sometimes, he even gave small examples, if they were bold enough to mock him. Seeing no one too suspicious - the underground was filled with shady characters - Levi hopped off the stoop and walked down the nearest alley with his hands stuffed into his pockets.

The underground wasn’t really a place to enjoy life, but people had to make do with what they had. Although one couldn’t tell daylight from nightlight, the “night hours” were always reserved for the most lively and seedier gatherings. Levi often hung outside the taverns where the kids waited for drunkards to exit and offer up their drinks as misconstrued donations of charity to their community. Many of the kids passed out from intoxication or just plain alcohol poison. Other kids, like Levi, learned to drink very little, so they can enjoy the buzz of the hard liquor.

That day was no different from any other. People of all shapes and sizes were bustling about drunkenly singing and terribly uncoordinated. A con-man stood on every corner trying to sell the most questionable of substances, smelly old men looking to prey on the downtrodden and drug addicts. Many of the women that hung around the taverns were scantilly clad - dresses with shoulders bare and dipping collars - in order to show off some of their most effiminate features. Levi’s sexual tendencies had only been awakened for a little over a year, but he could still appreciate an attractive woman when he saw one.

Levi peeked through the window of the tavern and searched for his regular clients. They usually paid him good money for his time and he needed a good amount for the gift he was thinking of getting Kenny. A special day to celebrate fathers was coming up and, although Kenny specifically told Levi to call him by name, the kid wanted to get Kenny something good for what he did for him those three years ago. He’d never celebrated a father before and, if his assumptions were correct, the reason Kenny had stopped by his mom’s small hut those many years ago was because he cared about her - in a way only Kenny could explain - and was finally going to get help. Instead, he’d found a dead corpse and an orphaned bastard that was most likely his son...At least, that’s what Levi believed. 

Suddenly, there was an arm slugged around his shoulders, pulling him away from the window. Afraid someone was attempting to mug him amidst the chaos of the drunken crowd, Levi squatted so that his butt gutted the guy beind him. Then he leant all the way forward, so the person still holding him flipped over onto the dirt road beneath them. At the sight of the person grimacing up at him, Levi’s panic turned into annoyance.

“Farlan, what the hell?”

The young boy just addressed gave a nervous chuckle in response. “Yo, Levi, what’s up?”

“Do you want your left hand,” Levi threatened. “Because if I were to continue pressing my thumbs into your palm, as I prepared to do, your hand would be broken in no time flat.”

Farlan yanked his hand from Levi’s grasp and did a backwards somersault into a low crouch. “You know, you’re really scary sometimes, you know that?” When Levi only shrugged, Farlan stood with a mocking grin. “But I surprised you good, didn’t I?”

Levi scowled even more and shoved past the tall blond. “If you hadn’t noticed, you were the one on the floor. I don’t think you were successful in your surprise attack.”

Farlan rolled his eyes as he began walking in stride with his grumpy friend. “What has you all upset?”

“I’m not upset.”

“Okay, we’re not doing this.” He cut Levi off in his angry march to nowhere and crossed his arms in finality. Levi glared up at him and copied Farlan’s stubborn stance, deciding whether he should forcibly remove the annoyance from in front of him or actually tell the other what he’s been up to these past few weeks.

“Who were you looking for in there?” Farlan asked with a nod in the direction of the tavern.

Levi sighed and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Did you get the job?”

“Nah, they said maybe when I get a little older; they’re looking for more muscle.”

“Hmph, what a load of shit. How’s a kid to get stronger without proper meals? They want us to be decent citizens, yet they starve us and tell us to fend for ourselves.” Levi gazed back at some kids dancing dangerously close to a pile of burning boxes and liquor bottles. “You think we’ll ever make it out of here?”

Farlan was staring at the same display of short-lived bliss they all craved after the hell they lived everyday. “Yeah...someday.” He then grabbed onto Levi’s hand and dragged him toward the group of giggly children. “In the meantime, let’s imagine what it would be like to live up there!” Farlan lowered into a deep bow before the short boy. “Sir Levi.”

 

An hour passed of merry song and hysterics before Farlan started to doze off. Levi convinced his friend to head home and hung around for a bit more as the others began nodding off one by one. As the noise within the tavern started to increase, Levi knew it was probably as good a time as any to start looking for new clients. There was a bald guy holding a flask standing at the entrance watching the happenings in the bar with amusement. Levi found out quickly that many men did not fancy young boys asking them for sexual release, so he usually monitored their behavior a bit before approaching them. As it was already late into the night, Levi simply decided to go for it.

“Hey, you mind exchanging a pretty penny for a blowjob?”

The guy’s eyes roved over Levi’s form as he took a long swig of his alcohol. “How much you looking to get?”

“A couple doubles.”

The man ran a hand over the stubble on his chin. “I know a way to get you more than just a couple of doubles.”

Levi lifted a delicate eyebrow in inquiry.

“Yeah, let me just gather my boys.” The bald man then left his post to go into the tavern.

After another couple minutes, three other men followed behind the bald guy as he approached Levi. The most handsome of the four men took one look at Levi and smiled widely, his forest green eyes lighting up instantly.

“You ain’t tell us he was such a pretty young boy.”

Levi ignored the teasing comment and, instead, thought of how he could remain in control of the situation. There were too many of them, so he couldn’t just get them off in some random alley, like normal and he definitely wasn’t going anywhere with them. Unless, Levi realized. I bring them home with me. They won’t be able to ambush me in my own home. 

“Wait a minute,” The carrot-topped friend on Levi’s right exclaimed. “Ain’t this Kenny’s little sidekick? You got us fucked up if you think we’re following you home.”

“He’s out on a job right now - won’t be back till close to dawn.” Levi informed them.

The guy Levi had first made the deal with spoke up irritably. “It’s just a couple blowjobs, we’ll be outta there in no time.”

So the men followed Levi back to the small house, trying not to leer too creepily in case the kid decided to chicken out. Pulling out extra chairs for his clients, Levi instructed them to sit in a square around him. He kneeled in front of one of the men and closed his eyes as he began to pleasure the flaccid shaft in front of him. The taste was extremely salty and not pleasant at all, but Levi didn’t think too much over why that would be. After eight minutes of going at it pretty roughly, Levi could feel the thighs beneath his hands begin to quiver and tense uncontrollably. Levi pulled away as the man emitted a low, garbled noise and released in his own palm.

“Shit, kid’s pretty good.” The man tried to explain as his friends cackled in jest.

“It’s just been a while, right, Claude?” The bald-headed man accused. “Come on kid, let’s see how good you are. How about getting me and my friend here off at the same time?”

The friend mentioned just so happened to be the cautious ginger. Levi shifted toward the two men as the bald man unzipped his pants to begin pumping his already half-hard cock. The red haired guy was holding his own in a loose grasp, looking at Levi expectantly. The boy lifted a hand to massage one of the men’s balls as he took tentative licks of the other’s head. When the guy he was suckling became more impatient, Levi swallowed as much as he could take and began sucking with abandon. Shaky groans escaped the man above him and he switched as the man’s lower abdomen began to spasm. Levi pulled away to give his aching jaw a break and started pumping the dick some. A loud growl resounded in the small space and the bald man tried to pull Levi back onto his weeping prick, but his friend had already slammed his own down Levi’s throat. Tears prickled at the corners of Levi’s eyes and he relaxed his burning throat as much as he could. His gag reflex was reacting and he was about to headbutt the horny bastard in his gut, when he was released.

“Aah shit,” the red-head pumped himself quickly as he came closer to his climax. “Yo - kid -,” He hissed as he tried to hold back his orgasm. “Let me cum on your face.”

Levi was really hoping they wouldn’t ask that, but knew it was wishful thinking. These freaks all seemed to enjoy jizzing on his face. He nodded slightly as he tried to catch his breath and no sooner did both men release onto his countenance - some of it landing on his shoulder and chest. The men moaned through their aftershocks and slumped against the chairs.

The man named Claude stood, as he tucked himself away. “I’m gonna take a smoke.”

The others waved him off, weakly.

“Alright, kid,” Levi’s last client stated. “I want you to go nice and slow, ‘kay?”

Levi frowned in confusion at the gentleness the man used to tuck a bit of his hair behind an ear.

“I wasn’t kidding when I called you pretty earlier.” He spread his legs to allow the boy better access. “You’re just as beautiful as your mother.”

Levi gasps and gapes at the man before him.

“Yeah, I helped Kuchel out a few times back when she was alive and well. You look just like her; interesting how you ended up in the same line of work as her.” The green-eyed man reached out to lift Levi’s chin. “You know, she did more than just give head every now and then. You can make a lot more doing other things.”

“What other things?” The boy asked skeptically.

The man sat back in his seat and opened his arms. “Come here, I’ll show you. We’ll pay you double for it.”

Levi stands a bit unsteadily, cursing the alcohol still burning through his system. The handsome man pat one of his own thighs, encouraging Levi to take a seat. Once Levi was seated on the strong thigh, the man sniffed at Levi’s hair and dug his tongue into Levi’s ear. The young teen jerked away and tried to stand, but the man held him in place.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa...Hold on.” He placated.

“What are you doing?” Levi grit out.

“I told you she did things differently, didn’t I?” The man kneaded his thumbs into the dimples of Levi’s back. “If you let me show you, it’ll feel like nothing you’ve ever felt - not even when you’ve played with yourself down there.”

Not completely trusting the man behind him, Levi complied, if not for the pleasure, for the promise of an enormous sum afterwards. Levi bit his lip as the man began fondling him through his pants. The man pumped him with long strokes - twisting at the head - that had Levi squeezing his eyes shut and curling his toes with exhilaration. The boy pried his eyes open when he felt hands lifting his legs and pulling off his pants.

“Wh-what…” Levi tried to protest.

“Shh, they’ll make you feel good.” The man pleasuring him assured.

A foreign object pried at his anus and Levi began to buck at the intrusion.

“Kid! Kid! You’ve gotta relax.”

Levi gazed into dark eyes incredulously and the red-headed man kissed him full on the lips, caressing his tongue with own. The unexpected move distracting the boy for a bit a moist heat surrounds the young teen’s shaft. He moaned loudly at the blissful feeling building in his gut. The cold finger once again circled his asshole, except this time it slipped past the ring of muscle there into the tight cavern. The man sucking him took all of Levi into his mouth and suctioned hard as the finger began to pump in and out. Pretty soon a second and third finger were added and Levi groaned in agony.

“This doesn’t feel good!” He growled angrily.

“Move! I’ll do it.” The man behind Levi shoved the others off and held Levi’s thighs apart.

Levi sighed in relief at the fingers being removed and leant back against the handsome man holding him up. His head rested against the man’s shoulder as he panted tiredly. Levi groaned as he felt his opening being stretched again and choked out a cry as it felt like he was being torn in half.

“Ha-aaaahh! Stop! It hurts!” Levi yelled, pounding his fist into the man’s left thigh.

“Damn, this kid is strong.” The red-head grunted. “Just wait, I’ll have you speechless before long.”

He shoved up a couple more times before hitting a spot that had Levi scrambling for purchase on the same thighs he’d just been abusing. The man bucked up again just as roughly, causing Levi to scream out a lust-filled moan. The boy spasmed in his arms and went taut as he released long spurts of sperm on the floor in front of them. Smirking victoriously, the green-eyed man pulled Levi completely onto his lap and began pumping into Levi with short, precise strokes. The other men finally decided to rejoin in the fun and lapped at Levi’s cock as they caressed their own, causing the boy to drool and hyperventilate from overstimulation. Tears spilt down the sides of Levi’s face at the overwhelming sensations.

“Aww man, I’m close!” The man’s strokes were becoming more sporadic.

Suddenly, a loud thump alerted the occupants of the room, minus Levi, to the front door. Wondering why they stopped, Levi’s head lolled to the side to glance at what took everyone’s attention. There in the doorway was Kenny, back way before he was supposed to be and pissed, if Levi said so himself. The teen couldn’t find the energy to move, even though red flares were going off in his head.

Levi heard the familiar cock of Kenny’s revolver and braced himself for the loud bang of the gun. Two shots sounded and his ears rang as the bodies fell to the floor. Levi could feel the cock still seated deep within him begin to soften and squirmed uncomfortably. As if burned by the movement, the man shoved Levi to the floor and held his hands out in surrender.

“I-I know this looks bad, but the kid, he-,” Blood splashed against the man’s thighs and torso as Kenny shot off the man’s dick.

Levi didn’t think the man could pull an ugly face, but he was proven wrong as the blood splattered face contorted in anguish. Choked sobs were stuck in the man’s throat as he simultaneously tried to breathe and repress the urge to vomit.

“Nothing you say could redeem scum like you.” Kenny lifted the man’s head so he could look his killer in the face. “I hope to meet you in hell where I can castrate that disgusting prick of yours over and over again.”

He shot another round through the guy’s skull and dragged the body to the back door. Levi lay on the ground until Kenny disposed of all the corpses and started shedding his own bloodied clothes. Levi heard the bathwater begin to run and pushed himself onto his elbows. Kenny still had that terrifyingly serious expression on his face as he made his way over. The boy flinched been Kenny reached out to him, but opened his eyes as he was heaved into a cradle. He looked up at Kenny as the man kicked open the bathroom door and gingerly placed him into the steaming water. Levi hissed at the painful sting in his ass, but ultimately appreciated the soothing bath remedy soaking into his flesh. Closing his eyes, Levi knew Kenny’s intimidating form was still looming over him.

“You could have just told them to get out. I was the one who invited them.” The boy stated as a matter-of-fact.

“You think I don’t know that, you fucking brat?”

Levi pouted and sank further into the murky water. “Why are you so mad; I told you they didn’t break in.”

Kenny growled, knocking the toiletries along the sink to the floor. “You don’t get it, do you?!”

When Levi only continued to gawk at him with that wide, puzzled stare of his, Kenny realized his mistake. As much as he’d corrupted the kid with homicidal tendencies and his thirst for blood, when it came down to the intricacies of decency and self-sustenance, Levi was still just an ignorant kid. 

Running a hand over his face in disbelief, Kenny decided to start over. He reached over and grabbed a handheld mirror from off the floor, holding it level to Levi’s face. “Look in this mirror and tell me what you see.”

Gazing at his reflection in the mirror, Levi lightly touched either side of his face. “I see myself, with dried sticky spunk sliding down my cheeks.”

Kenny cupped the back of Levi’s neck and yanked his face closer to the mirror. “Do you know what I see? I see a kid dirtied by the spunk of even filthier men - men who are the lowest scum of the earth, not even worth the ground I shit on. Never, in your life, let filth like them touch you ever again, you hear?

“Now wash up and make sure to scrub every inch of your body those creeps touched. When you get done here, I want you to clean this whole damn house of that garbage you let in earlier. I don’t want to catch even a whiff of blood or sex the next time I walk through that front room.”

Slamming the door behind him, Kenny lleft Levi to clean himself profusely. The boy stayed in the bath for thirty minutes scrubbing at his skin, trying to keep the tears at bay. He could hear Kenny throwing and flipping things in his bedroom, so he hurriedly exited the tub to get started on the rest of the house. Because he’d rubbed his skin raw, Levi had to throw his tight pants ot the side, deciding to clean without them.

By the time Kenny emerged from his room, Levi was wiping down the chairs for a third time. The lanky man walked over to the teen and ruffled his hair, affectionately.

“Am I clean now, Kenny?” Levi questioned, sincerely.

Kenny noticed the red splotches of skin all along the boy’s pale limbs, wishing he’d ripped those men apart limb from limb, instead of letting them go so easily. “Yeah…”

A moment of silence passed between them, Levi continuing with his thorough cleaning job.

“Levi.” The boy stopped to give his guardian his undivided attention. “Did you invite those men in here to have sex with them?”

The small child nodded once. “Yeah. I was just doing what mom did for money. I seemed to be good at it, so I started blowing guys every now and then for some extra cash. It’s pretty easy money and it’s usually a quick fifteen minute job. I won’t bring them here anymore.”

Kenny sat in one of the chairs, still slightly wet from the rag Levi had used to clean it. “No, you won’t and you won’t be taking money for sex anymore. Your mother wasn’t a fighter, so all she could do was give in to the whims of sleazy men and take what she could get. You, Levi, are gifted with a power no different than my own. From the day you’d first gutted that fat bozo, I knew we were the same. That feeling you experienced - like a power emerging out of thin air - is one I’ve felt before, when I was a kid. Because of that power, you don’t have to lay down to the impurities of this world - you can eliminate them, instead.

“From now on, keep yourself clean. Don’t let any tainted person or thing contaminate you or your home. Your body and abilities are of great virtue, Levi. Anyone who counts themselves worthy of your essence, let them know it’ll cost ‘em their lives.”

*******

Levi took another long gulp from his glass of water.

“And that’s why I can never rest when we choose to reside in these disgustingly vile buildings on expeditions. Every nook and cranny must be scrubbed, dusted, and polished to perfection before I can allow myself the luxury of relaxation.”

The remaining scouts of the 104th recruits stare at Levi both with concern and amazement. The way in which Levi described Kenny the Ripper was almost done in an admirable light, rather than a begrudging story of when they were housemates. Although, the most chilling part of Levi’s story was probably the fact that Kenny never fully explained to Levi that he was a prostitute and how that line of work was deemed in society above ground.

Seeing how Levi reacted to being told the people he encountered were filthy, Armin didn’t have the heart to inform the captain that any amount of money procured through the means of sexual activity is “dirty money.” But what good would it do him anyway, Armin thought. For all he knows, his mother provided for him as well as she could. If that was how the captain survived in those early years when he couldn’t make due for himself, of course he wouldn’t see a problem with it.

The others were having similar thoughts to their resident genius. Their expressions entailed that they finally understood why their captain completed tasks in such a brusque manner. Being raised by a hit man in an immoral underground city would definitely cause someone to grow up with unconventional norms.

The captain stood from his chair and pulled his handmade face mask over his nose. “Now that story time’s over, how about we finish cleaning this place up?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize. I never meant to go into that much detail, but when the creative juices start flowing, I tend to let them roll. I did bend a bit of the canon here with Levi telling his squad about his relation to Kenny way before infiltrating the police fortress. I am also assuming that Levi has told them about the attack on the square where Nifa and many others were murdered/assassinated by Kenny and the First Interior Squad. I will be editing this in the future, but until then, leave your comments below!


End file.
